Jennifer Donovan
Jennifer Donovan was a muggleborn witch; sister of Michael, Hope, David, Elijah, and Simon Donovan. Daugher of Andrew and Erica Donovan (née Daly.) Adopted by Helena Prewett when she was ten years old. Soon-to-be mother of Simon Andrew Davies-Donovan. Early Life Jennifer grew up in Ireland with her family. The family was very religious and prominent members of the local Catholic church, where her father was a deacon. She and her siblings grew up with strict rules (such as: avoiding physical contact with people outside of her family, conservative dress code, etc.). Due to her latent magical abilities, odd situations always seemed to befall Jennifer. From getting herself stuck atop of the refrigerator during her toddler years to causing her mother's rosebushes to bloom in the dead of winter. At first, her family considered her to be blessed by God, but as time went on they began to grow wary of the strange occurrences. A month before she was to turn eleven years old, the Ministry of Magic sent a representative to tell the Donovan about the magical world and of Jennifer's automatic enrollment into Hogwarts. The news was not taken well by Jennifer's father. He forced both the representative and ten-year old Jenny out of the house, making it clear that neither were welcome to return. The employee took her back to the Ministry and after two weeks, adopted Jennifer as her own. Hogwarts Before the War Heartbroken over her biological family's betrayal, Jennifer stuck to herself for her first six years at Hogwarts, keeping her distance from the other students. She had an antagonistic relationship with her roommate, Rhea Scabior. The War Begins Jennifer was present when Professor Longbottom was poisoned and the body of Simon Davies was discovered. New Year's Attack Jennifer was present for the attack at the Oread Manor during the charity ball. She, along with the rest of the guest, became trapped in the Manor. She spent most of the battle hiding from the Death Eaters, though she was forced to fight Mariela Flint after the girl discovered her. Hogsmeade Attack She attended the last Hogsmeade visit with Andrew Davies, her boyfriend at the time. The two became separated once the fighting started. During the battle, she was attacked by a Death Eater. She overpowered her attacker but was caught off-guard by Atalia Nott. During the encounter, Jennifer was hit in her right eye by sectumsempra, causing her to become permanently blind in that eye. She lost consciousness due to blood loss but was rescued by Loraly Davies and Albus Potter. Closure of Hogwarts and Graduation Jennifer stayed after the announced closure of Hogwarts to take her N.E.W.T's, which she excelled at. She also had to come to terms with the loss of her eye. Return to London Jennifer moved to Catford, London with Loraly Davies following the shutdown of the school. She became a potioneer trainee. During a party hosted by Lexington Brighton and James Sirius Potter, she lost her virginity to Andrew Davies. She became pregnant. Move to America Deciding that England was no longer safe due to the war, Jennifer and her adoptive mother left for America, declaring that they would not return until the war was finish and the Death Eater's disbanded for the sake of Jennifer's unborn child. Alignment During her time at Hogwarts, Jennifer was a member of Dumbledore's Army. After the closure of Hogwarts, she did not join the Order of the Phoenix due to her roleplayer's extreme laziness and procrastination to post an initiation plot. She is against the Death Eaters and the Blood Thieves, considering both of them to be extremist, blood-thirsty groups that were willing to kill innocent people for power. Personality Jennifer is a very timid girl. Her anxiety towards people and self-consciousness caused her to stutter whenever she was forced to talk to someone that she did not know very well. She has a tendency to fidget with her fingers or jewelry as she talks. After her biological parents disowned her, she found it hard to trust other people and she harbors a lot of deep-seated anger towards her family for abandoning her. Though she stayed with Catholicism after being disowned, she began to lose her faith after seeing all the destruction and pain the war caused. This was only worsened when she lost her sight in her right eye. Relationships Andrew Davies Jennifer and Andrew's first true interaction was after the Valentine's Date Auction. As Andrew was the cousin of her friend Loraly, she bet a galleon for him, assuming that she would be outbid. But she won the date. He took her flying and the two had a lovely time. A few months later, Andrew watched over Jennifer as she slept after her drink had been spiked by James Potter during a party. When she woke up the next morning, the two of them confessed their feelings and agreed to a relationship. Their date during the Hogsmeade visit was interrupted by the Death Eater attack and they were separated. It wasn't until Hogwarts was closed following the attack that Jennifer began to realize that she might be in love with Andrew, though out of fear of being abandoned again, she never told him of her feelings. She lost her virginity to him during a party while the two were intoxicated. Jennifer came to regret the decision- she was not ready for things to become fully physical between them and though that the sex had been a mistake, as it had been fueled by alcohol and her confusing emotions regarding the Davies. After finding out that she was pregnant, she decided to keep the baby but left for America to raise it away from the war. She still loves Andrew and regrets having to leave. Jennifer remains in contact. Loraly Davies Jennifer and Loraly's first interaction was during the Halloween Masquerade Ball, though neither of them knew the other's identity. Jennifer quickly became attached to Loraly. This caused confusing feelings to emerge that Jennifer was not prepared to handle. In denial of the romantic desires she felt towards Loraly, Jennifer would later go on to date Loraly's cousin instead. These feelings only became harder for Jennifer to deny as she began to rely on Loraly more following the loss of her eye and after learning of Loraly's vampirism. The two of them moved into an apartment together after Hogwarts closed down. Jennifer regrets leaving Loraly behind to go to America and misses her dearly. She keeps in regular contact with Loraly. Helena Prewett It took a couple of years for Jennifer to fully warm up to Helena after the woman adopted her. She was grateful towards the older witch for taking her in and caring for her, but found it hard to trust that she wouldn't be tossed away again. By her fifth year, she'd embraced Helena fully as her mother. The two of them left for America together after Jennifer became pregnant. Albus Potter Albus was Jennifer's first kiss. The two were friends, though not particularly close. She did however enjoy his company but found his love for shenanigans to be a bit unnecessary. Atalia Nott Jennifer hates and fears Atalia after the girl attacked her in Hogsmeade, causing Jennifer to lose her eye. Trivia * Jennifer's boggart takes on the form of a wave of water, as Jennifer has an intense fear of drowning. * Her wand is Willow with Unicorn Hair * Her patronus is an Armadillo * To her, amortentia smells like sandlewood, oranges, and chocolate * Albus Potter was her first kiss * She was hit by the Face-Altering Bludger: From Rita Volk to Willa Fitzgerald * Her boyfriend and father share the same name, which might be a sign of subconscious Daddy issues * Both she and Andrew Davies have a brother named Simon. Their son will also be named Simon. * She is demi-sexual. * She has only ever felt romantic love towards two people: Andrew and Loraly Davies * After she found out that Loraly was a vampire, she kept blood lollies on her at all times. Even after leaving for America, the habit stuck. * Loraly is the godmother to her child Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Ravenclaw House Category:Closed characters Category:Muggleborn characters Category:The Kraken's Dead Characters Category:Victim of the Face-Altering Bludger